


Magic Boy

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, kurofai as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Fai using his magic for Kurogane, for anon. Featuring kid!kurofai, prompt on tumblr





	Magic Boy

Fai was a weird one, that was really all Kurogane could think when he looked at him. He had strange hair, strange eyes, and he’s never seen someone so pale. The boy’s family had moved to town a few weeks ago, and during that time, the boy had decided that Kurogane was going to be his best friend. 

Despite his weirdness, Kurogane didn’t mind his presence. He talked a lot, ways always cheerful, but always seemed to let the other kids talk down to him, let them walk all over him. That didn’t sit well with him, but there was only so much he could do. He always stuck up for the guy when he saw someone picking on him, but he couldn’t be there at all times.

It was a month into meeting him that he started to seem withdrawn. He was as talkative, seemed kind of withdrawn, and seemed evasive when asked about it. He finally cornered him one day after school, demanding an answer.

Fai put a smile on his face, wishing the teacher was still in the room at least so that he could avoid answering, but there was no one who was going to come to his rescue. He let out a small, laugh, ready to dodge and dismiss, but something must of shown on Kurogane’s face that he wasn’t going to fall for it.

“Something happened to me recently.. but I’m afraid you’re going to hate me.” There was no use lying, no use dodging the question any longer. Kurogane was going to keep asking until he was satisfied, and if he was being honest, Fai didn’t want to lie or dodge. This had been eating away at him for awhile, and he wanted to get it off his chest.

“There’s nothing you can say that can make me hate you.” Fai’s said and done a lot of stupid things since they met, but Kurogane enjoyed spending time with him. 

Fai glanced uncertainly at him before glancing at the closed door. He stepped over to poke his head out into the hallway, making sure no one was around before shutting the door, turning the lock. He slowly made his way back over to stand in front of the other, eyes down and fingers fidgeting in front of him.

A long silence stretched between them and just when Kurogane was going to demand an answer, Fai let out a sigh. He held his hands out between them, palms up. Before he could ask what he was doing, the boy’s hands began to glow, a soft light that let out small balls of light drifting off and around the two of them.

“You have magic.” It wasn’t a question, not with what he was seeing in front of him. Magic was incredibly rare in this world, and the people who had it were treated as different, sometimes good, sometimes bad, but always different from everyone else. Fai couldn’t have had it for long, if his recent behavior was any indicator, and he could understand why he had been afraid of saying anything.

Despite it not being a question, Fai still gave a sharp nod, unable to look at him. Kurogane quickly stepped forward, reaching out to grab those still glowing hands before he could step away. “Your magic is a gift. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, nor could I ever hate you for it.” He made his voice as sincere as he could, needing to let him know that nothing was going to change between them because of this.

The relief was clear in those blue eyes and Fai granted him with a beautiful smile before surging forward to hug him. The soft lights were still dancing around them as Kurogane returned the hug, but neither one paid them any mind. Things were going to be okay between them, he would make sure of it.


End file.
